


Dancing

by Sirianna123



Series: 30 day OTP Challange [20]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 20 of my 30 day OTP challange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Pacificas party was an obvious overshoot. Bill wasn't leaving Dipper even for a second and Mabel was non stop dragged around by The birthday girl.

Hour or two after their arrival Bill done most embarrassing thing he could – asked Dipper to dance with him, but not just as casual as talking about weather, no he had to bow and kiss his hand. And Dipper accepted it only to calm down crowd of 'awwing' girls.

Being led to dance floor with all those eyes on them was both embarrassing and nice… not to mention that most of those girls was almost green from jealousy. But there was no wondering about it. They didn't know Bills personality, for them he was just really handsome guy.

As they started dancing Dippers whole focus went to not mixing steps. "Why are they all looking at us? It's not our party?" Bill wondered effortlessly leading their dance.

"No idea." Dipper lied, who cared that Bill will notice.

"It's not nice to lie, Pine Tree. And I'm happy you like my suit." Demon smiled widely, Dipper was sure he heard someone swoon.

"Just shut up." He cut and ignored Bill for rest of their dance. And three next ones.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, Comments/ reviews are welcome.


End file.
